Decorative lighting is often produced by incandescent bulbs, mounted in fixtures at predetermined locations. To achieve a desired lighting effect the lights must often be prearranged or installed to provide a given effect. The shape of the light is typically rounded, as produced by the inherent construction of an incandescent bulb. The light produced may be colored, but is typically uniform in illumination. As the desire to provide flexible decorative lighting increases, and to generally improve the appearance of decorative lighting, it may be desirable to produce adjustable decorative lights that produce patterns of light that may be adjusted, and also to provide adjustable shapes of light.